Agents of HOGWARTS
by ravenflower
Summary: Coulson's team is put on an assignment to retrieve the dark energy source from the old academy. But what happens when the academy is Hogwarts? Coulson's team must extract the mysterious energy source by reversing their ages and becoming Hogwarts students. Humor, drama, and romance follow. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Here's our first joint fan fiction. I hope you guys like it! Please Review!**

* * *

Prologue

"Ooh, a new mission!" Skye skidded into the 'mission room' and stood next to Ward. "What is it this time?"

Fitz and Simmons casually walked into the room. "I think we can answer that question," Simmons said.

"Our mission," Coulson said as he tapped away at the holo-table in front of them, "is to infilnitrate _this_."

A picture of an old ruin popped up on the screen.

Skye laughed. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Not when you see it for what it really is," Coulson corrected her, tapping the table once more.

A picture of a _castle _replaced the picture of the ruin on the screen.

Fitz whistled.

"It still looks like an old ruin to me," Ward mumbled.

"What? Tell me you did not just diss Hogwarts." Fitz turned with wide eyes to Simmons and asked, "Did he just diss Hogwarts?" To everyone's confused glances, he said, "Um, this is Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes," Coulson said, "Fury wants us to infiltrate 'Hogwarts'. He thinks there's some sort of energy source that darker forces could get their hands on. He wants us to go in and extract it."

"Um... I thought Hogwarts wasn't real. And anyway, J. K. Rowling wrote the Harry Potter series over a decade ago. How does- how will- how-" Skye sputtered, to Coulson's amusement.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had intel on a secret place that was usually kept from mortal eyes, but nothing can be kept a secret for long," Coulson explained. "A newspaper was published in London talking about sights of the supernatural. We sent a team in and they got information."

"But you're not explaining how J. K. Rowling knew about the Harry Potter stuff!" Skye protested. Then she paused as a possibility occurred to her. "Wait. Is J. K. Rowling clairvoyant?"

"Of course. And S.H.I.E.L.D. has a lot of information that you don't know about," Coulson said, rapidly tapping controls on the holo-table.

Simmons put her head in her hands. Fitz stood straighter.

"Hogwarts exists?" Ward clarified, completely confused.

"Hogwarts exists!" Simmons muttered, having a little bit (okay, a lot) of a fangirl attack.

Fitz laughed, turning to Ward and putting his arm around Simmons. "All this time you've teased Jemma about her 'obsession' and it was_ real_!" he laughed.

Skye was still staring at Coulson, her brow furrowed. "But Hogwarts is a school for teens. Not twenty- and thirty-year-olds."

"Aahhhhhh," said Coulson knowingly. "And this is where the TRAVEL comes in."

"The TRAVEL?" May asked, poking her head into the room.

"The Time Reversing Apparatus Votè Englûse Løpel," Coulson said.

"Votè Englûse Løpel?" asked Simmons with a puzzled look on her face.

"It means To Make Younger," Coulson said. "As I said before, S.H.I.E.L.D. has a lot of information you don't know about- including languages."

"And who exactly will we be making younger?" Fitz asked, removing his arm from Simmons's shoulders.

Coulson smiled a knowing smile. "That's the thing. It'll be all of us."

* * *

**So. That happened. I hope you liked it! More chapters will be on the way soon. _Please Review!_ **_Thanks!_

**~Raven**

_~Flower_


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: It's been so long since we updated this story, so here it is. You can also look forward to more stories coming soon. Thanks and pleeeeeeeeease review!**

* * *

Chapter One

She looked around. When she was satisfied that no one was watching, she jumped onto the train with her luggage and ran like mad to an empty compartment. After checking for watchers once more, she took out her SHEILD badge from her bag and twisted its base. Sure enough, just like "Mr. Poots" (Director Fury) had said, there was a thick sheet of creamy white paper inside.

"Excuse me. May I sit here?"

Alarmed, Skye looked up. But it was only Coulson. She still wasn't used to young-Coulson. His hair was brown and tufted, he wore wire-rimmed glasses, and his face had less wrinkles. But other wise he was still the same Coulson.

"Sure," Skye said, "um, I'm Skye. Skye Poots. Whats your name?" Skye didn't get why they had to pretend with each other, but she went along.

He smiled and his eyes crinkled. "Phillip Coulson. You can call me Phil. Or Coulson."

"Coulson is good," Skye said, noticing there were people passing and listening in. "You can call me Skye. But not Poots."

"Poots... Poots... I don't think I've heard that name before. Are you Muggle-born?"

"Yes," Skye said. "My parents are both, um, doctors."

Coulson smiled again. "I'm a pureblood. But I'm hoping for Gryffindor. You?"

"Ravenclaw," Skye mumbled, "I'm really smart..."

"I bet. I'm going to find my friends. See you at the Sorting, _Skye_," he said with a wink, grabbing the sixth of paper from her hand. Everyone had one. When put together they would reveal the mission details.

He was off to find Fitzsimmons, Ward or May. Skye probably wouldn't see him for a while. So she sat and let her pure-black owl, Coal, out of its cage.

"We know, Mother!" A voice cut through the air. "We'll be good, careful boys."

"Come here, George you have a cut on your cheek!"

"Sorry! We were playing Quidditch!"

"Before the train? I don't believe that- stand _still_ Fred!"

"Mum," a loftier voice said, "I believe the train will, be leaving soon."

Skye glanced out the window. Seven heads of red hair were bobbing around just outside the train.

_The Weasleys! _Skye though. _Let's see... _

A tall, rugged sixth-or-seventh-year- _he must be Charlie_. A holier-than-thou type of fourth-year had to be Percy. Two younger kids, a boy and a girl, had to be Ron and Ginny. The chubby woman with a nice smile was Molly Weasley.

But it was the twins that caught her eye. Fred and George were grinning madly and lugging along big secondhand bags. And oh, how their eyes sparkled.

"Mum, I wanna go on the train!"

"Hush, Ginny! Fred, be a good boy! You too, George. I love you!"

"Good-_bye_, Mum!" Fred called over his shoulder as the bounded toward the train.

Skye was amusing herself watching her "parents" trying to skirt around young and energetic Ron and Ginny when the compartment door slid open and tumbled in the Weasley twins.

"-ickle Ronnie-"

"I feel kind of bad, stuck at home for two more years-"

"I can't wait-"

"Oh! Sorry!"

For George had nearly tripped over Skye's outstretched legs.

Thankful that she had stowed her SHEILD badge in her bag only moments earlier, Skye stood. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"He's fine," Fred proclaimed, jumping in and helping his brother up. "Can we sit in here? We want to avoid-"

"_Percy_," said George, shuddering.

"Sure, you can sit here," Skye allowed, "Coal! Come here!"

Coal fluttered down into his cage. He was a special kind of owl with a microchip from SHIELD that enabled anyone to watch the O.W.L. feed and oversee all of the agents, or at least Skye.

The twins took their seats in unison after putting their trunks in the upper compartment.

"My name is Fred-"

"And I'm George Weasley," George said. Of course, Skye already knew that. But she didn't let on.

"I'm Skye. Skye Sue Poots." She smiled at the twins.

"Muggle-born?" questioned Fred, and Skye nodded, putting an expression of self-shame on her face.

"Oh, its fine," George said. "We're blood traitors!"

Skye soon found herself laughing easily with the twins. They were the most carefree people she'd ever met, and the trio didn't even notice when the train started moving.

* * *

**This was a long chapter to satisfy some of your needs. We are currently working on the next chapter so that should be up soon. Thanks and please review! **

_Have fun with your reviews too- don't just say great job! You can put in any suggestions or, you know, stuff. Just don't be strangers!_

**~Raven**

_~Flower_


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: Neither Raven nor myself owns any Harry Potter or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. things, including but not limited to the characters, the places and part of the technology. We do own the TRAVEL (my idea). ~Flower_

* * *

Chapter Two

"But the funny part was that Fred didn't even know he had a donkey's tail!" George laughed.

Fred's face turned as red as his hair, but before he could come up with a counter-insult, the compartment door slid open.

"Anything from the trolley?" A plump woman in a waitress's outfit and hat on top of a mat of graying hair asked in a strong British accent.

"Yes ma'am," George said excitedly. "One chocolate frog and a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

Skye reached into her pocket, but came up empty. She frowned.

"I'll have one-" Fred glanced at the disappointment on Skye's face and raised an eyebrow, then smiled- "actually, _two_ chocolate frogs."

Skye heard the door close but didn't avert her eyes from the window. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around, hitting Fred's freckled face with her hair.

Fred spat some silky brown locks out of his mouth and then held out a strange gold and blue pentagonal package. "I saw that you didn't have any extra Knuts, so here you go. I think you should bite its head off so it doesn't run away. They tend to do that."

"Thanks- and what?" Skye carefully opened the package slightly, and a small croak escaped.

Skye nervously peeled the pentagonal box open and shrieked. An honest-to-goodness _frog_ leaped out of the package and scampered up the wall.

Fred and George doubled over with laughter. "Sorry," Fred choked out, "but I warned you."

George captured the frog and bowed like a knight as he handed it over. "Your frog, m'lady."

Skye snorted (very un-m'lady-like-ly). "Thanks," she said, keeping a firm grip on the wriggling frog.

"Bite its head off," urged Fred.

"Well, you're nice," Skye said, bringing the frog up to her mouth. She lightly nibbled on her frog's brown neck.

"No, like _this_," Fred said. In one fluid move, his mouth clamped on the thrashing neck and he bit off the head of his frog.

"Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhkay..." Skye bit her lip, then shut her eyes and started to-

"Don't shut your eyes!" howled George. "Watching it wriggle is the best part!"

Skye opened her eyes and bit down. She felt the head and body separate- _still wiggling_. "Ew!" she screeched, chewing quickly and swallowing before she could retch. "It _twitched_!"

Fred was practically hooting with laughter, and George was almost as loud. "It's always fun- to see a Muggle-born- eat their first- chocolate frog," Fred managed between gasps.

Skye munched at the stump of the neck, which didn't have the slimy texture she was expecting. In fact, it tasted like... chocolate. _Good _chocolate.

She was thrown back into her memories of the orphanage. Over a decade ago- _wow_, that was scary- she had gone out with the rest of the orphans to a chocolate shop for a community tour sponsored by the government. She had eaten a dark chocolate truffle filled with milk chocolate ganache and covered in white chocolate shavings. Delectable though that had been, this was _better_. It was sweeter and softer and...

Well, maybe it was just the magic.

Skye continued to eat the frog until it was all gone. She leaned back into the seat and smiled. "That was- actually- pretty darn _amazing_!"

Fred grinned a rock-star grin. "You're welcome."

George was licking his fingers. Wiping them on his cloak- _ew_- he dived back into the jelly bean container.

"Oh, jelly beans, I love jelly beans!" Skye exclaimed. "Can I have some?"

"Sure!" George held out the box. "Have some."

Skye scooped out a handful of multicolored jelly beans. George took the box back and ate a brown bean, then licked his lips. "Mmmmm. Chocolate." He picked out another one and popped it into his mouth like it was a big deal.

Skye chomped on a blue speckled bean and was delighted when it ended up tasting like blueberry pie. "Yum! Blueberry pie! How come I've never had this before? These are even better than the chocolate frogs!" She picked up a greenish one and popped it into her mouth, chewed, and spat greenish jelly bean all over Fred. "_EWWWW!_" she yelled. "Okay, I take it back, I take it back!"

George giggled, then puckered his face like he'd eaten a- "Lemon," he groaned.

Fred smothered a laugh. "The beans have a... _wide variety_ of flavors, including but not limited to: apple, blueberry pie, earwax... and what you've just encountered, the delightful Vomit flavor."

"Vomit?" Skye shrieked. "Oh no. Ohhhhhh no. That is _not_ happening. Where's the bathroom?"

Skye sprinted out of the compartment and down the hall as the twins laughed behind her, a smile on her face and a very unhappy digestive system rumbling.

* * *

_Raven came over to my place and we spent all night typing this up and watching Frozen over and over and over. Hope you liked it! Also, please please please PLEASE vote on our poll- we're having heaps of trouble deciding where Coulson should be. Thanks! ~Flower_

**Recently I went to Universal, and trust me, chocolate frogs are the best Harry Potter treats there are. The next chapter should start up at the Sorting, but we still don't know where to put some of the characters. Thanks and Please Review! ~Raven**


End file.
